percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 13
Josh's POV Center of Light Base, Mount Orthrys, San Francisco CA, USA I stood on Mount Othyrs, meditating. There's so many thought going around my mind that I need to get rid some of them. I know that we will win the war. The Dark Circle started it, and we're going to finish the war. Me and Sarah had the most powerful natural arsenal in our sleeve. We can summon a wall of force strong enough to topple Mount Everest. Lora came to me. "Josh?" I opened my eyes and looked at her, "Yeah, what is it, Lora?" "Garrett is not a traitor." "Yes she is, Lora. I've had dreams myself." Lora walked off, and I was all alone. I really want to conduct a cleansing coma, but this is not the right time. But that's the only way I could think with the clearest mind possible, and 12 hours of coma is not really a coma. But the assault is going to take place within 4 weeks, so I have to consider that. I sat down on a jagged rock above the mountain, and began to meditate. I focused my mind so that I could think. If my enemies were in Appalachians, what's the best mode to strike? If I use artillery guns, that would prove effective, but it needs to be in a considerable range or else it would be spotted by the Dark Circle. No, there has to be a way. I thought about the place. It's a strategic location so ground units will have trouble, but air units won't have any problems with it. But they might be halted by a series of Anti Aircraft weapons, so I decided to put that aside. Wait a minute... Those dreams I've been having... About the Dark Circle base. They are defended by anti-aircraft weapons, But we have a deflector shield. Our shield is uninterruptable once it's been set on, but it only lasts for an hour. I can cast a shield on my own, and it is sufficient to held a children of Hecate's magic, which means it could withstand countless of shells shot from the Dark Circle base, but the Dark Circle itself is strong. I decided to ready our battle airship. This aircraft is powered by many power supply. One of them is Solar Power. Its main power is a nuclear powered conduit and there are 5 conduits. I could supply the energy with my power, but that would take much of my energy. The battle airship is ready, with 2 kilometers in length and 1 kilometers in width. It will be the ultimate weapon against the Dark Circle. My friends had set up the bed for me. Lora and Gary made the bed for me. I've told them before that I would be going a cleansing coma so I could woke up fresh. "The bed is ready, Josh." Gary told me. "Perfect." I said. "This will clear my mind before the assault. But first, we will have some lunch." Oh, did I forget to tell you that it's actually 12 O'clock in the midday now? Lora and Gary escorted me to the dining room. I had my elegant lunch. "That's awesome!" I said with glee. "Just what I need before my cleansing coma." Then Lora guide me back to my bed, where I'll be inducing my coma. "Remember, Lora. I'll be watching you through my dreams. I'll know each and every move you guys make, so don't attempt to do anything stupid and proceed with the plan." "Alright!" Lora said and closed the door. "Oh, and one more thing." "Yes, Josh?" "Make the warplane ready. I want it to be done by the time I woke up in 2 weeks." "Yes Josh." Lora bowed and walked out of the room. In the beginning of the creation of the group, I told my people that I'll be going on a cleansing coma to purge all effects. I also remembered telling them that I can coordinate their attacks through dreams and discuss a plan with each and one of them. But what they always remember is that I could see both Opposition team and our own team. I left the door open because I was not too worried getting attacked here. A very strong veil of mist surrounds the place but thankfully our group had infrared goggles so they can see through the thick mist. Besides, I would be a sleeping universal alarm, so that there's no need for an alarm here while I'm asleep. They would be notified instantly. I closed the curtains, and I lied down on the bed, and there began my self-induced coma. In my dreams, I could see my friends are arguing about something. "...Josh has been unreasonable. He told me that Garrett is a spy but we have no evidence..." Lora said something. Oh, you just wait, Lora. I will tell you the truth about his treacherous deeds in your sleep. Then the scene changed. I saw Garrett, the traitor, having one of his wings got hit, and he is flying headfirst towards the ground. As I watched, he spun down and crash landed in the city. I would like to send one of my guys to finish him off, and I began to look for Alex. There he is, sleeping in the clouds. He's right on top of Garrett, which makes it very easy for Alex to finish him off. I contacted him through dreams. "Alex," I said, making an appearance in his dream. "Your guy is directly below you, and he's a traitor. Finish him off." I hope he would say yes, because if he doesn't, I'll be looking for someone else to finish him off. I willed the scene to change, and I heard a voice coming from my head. "Right away, sir!" I could tell the voice belongs to Alex. That's quite a long time to respond. I could have sworn I send him the message about a couple of minutes ago. I spied on the Dark Circle's base, and they appear to be building some kind of robotic mechs. This is dangerous... This is a catastrophe. I decided to shorten my coma into two days. The Chiaroscuro Homepage [[The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 14|'Chapter 14']] Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion